Express this number in scientific notation. $691{,}300{,}000$
Answer: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $691{,}300{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.913 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$